Various versions of golf gloves are known. In particular, especially golf gloves are known with bulge-like position aids that are provided on the inside surface of the glove and that have at least one bulge-like projection for positioning of the club shaft on the hand, which then forms the contact surface for the shaft of the golf club (U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,367).
Providing a golf glove with sensors in the form of switches (U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,492) consisting of electronic circuitry to produce an acoustic signal when these sensors are actuated is furthermore known.
The object of the invention is to devise an improved version of a golf glove.
In the embodiment as claimed in the invention the glove for the hand that bears directly against the shaft of the club when hitting the ball with the club has a pressure sensor on the free end of the thumb that forces the signal transmitter, for example the electronic circuitry, to deliver a preferably acoustic signal when a stipulated trigger force is exceeded, for example a trigger force of roughly 600-700 g. The pressure sensor is located on that side of the thumb of the glove with which (side) this thumb bears against the club shaft, so that with a single pressure sensor the force of this thumb and also the force with which the other hand or the inside surface of the hand or the ball of the thumb bears against the thumb of the first hand is monitored. Therefore, the golf glove as claimed in the invention indicates, in the course of a stroke, undesirable clenching of the club and thus enables especially even novice golfers to improve their stroke.
The pressure sensor is made of two pressure point contacts or switches that pass from one state, for example from the opened state, into the other state, for example the closed state, only when the stipulated trigger force is exceeded.
One advantage of the embodiment as claimed in the invention is that clenching of the club by the player is reliably indicated and the player is trained by muscle-remanent training such that the golf club finally lies loosely in the hand for the golf stroke to be correctly executed. The player is therefore guided to a looser swing and to successful golfing.
The electronic circuitry is made for example to deliver an acoustic signal. There can also be a light display or a signal transmitter in the form of a vibrator instead or in addition. In place of an electronic pressure sensor with a signal transmitter, purely mechanical designs are also conceivable. Developments of the invention are the subject matter of the dependent claims.